


A Cowboy and a Thunderstorm

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rain Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: I watched several Nicholas Sparks movies this weekend and inspiration struck.





	A Cowboy and a Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine if Thomas Rhett, Sam Hunt, Chris Evans and Scott Eastwood had a baby cause that's my picture of this cowboy

They drove down a rural dirt road that stretched on and on as lightning crested on the horizon in front of them. “Why can’t you just admit that we’re lost?” She asked. “Because we’re not. I know exactly where we’re going. It isn’t much further.” He retorted. “You know for a good ol’ country boy you’re being particularly impolite today.” She observed as she toyed with the hem of her pale blue floral sundress. “It’s just that I want it to be a surprise is all, okay?” He sighed out as he took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed one of hers, squeezing it gently. Neither of them noticed the first rain drop but a few minutes passed and the sky opened up.

Lightning streaked across the horizon, thunder rolled and huge fat dollops of water collided with the interior of the open cab of the Jeep Wrangler. Screams and laughter filled the air joining Mother Nature’s symphony. He slowed to a snail’s pace and scanned the surrounding landscape for shelter. On a cursory glance towards her, he spotted an abandoned barn in the distance. “Hey, babe. There’s a barn over there we could wait it out in.” He told her and a crooked smile tugged at his lips when she picked her head up to look. She turned back to him and dammit his face was almost completely dry thanks to his cowboy hat while she was 95% sure she looked like a drowned cat. “Yeah, alright. As long as you think it’s safe.” She shrugged.

The barn may have been safe but the drive up to it was not. Halfway there the Jeep got stuck in a huge mud hole. The Jeep was his best off road vehicle and it never failed him but despite their best efforts it seemed to get worse. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to hoof it from here.” He laughed out as she smiled at his slightly disheveled appearance. She squealed when he lifted her from her new spot in the driver’s seat. “Always the gentleman.” She breathed out into his wet t-shirt. “Of course, ma’am.” He replied simply out of habit. Midway between the Jeep and the barn she had enough of being carried and tapped his chest signaling for him to let her down. As soon as he set her on her feet she took off and stopped a few feet in front of him, twirling around with her head thrown back and arms spread wide giggling like a schoolgirl. He just stood there and watched on in awe, this beautiful creature was his. What the hell did he do to deserve her? It was a question he asked himself on an almost daily basis.

He walked toward her and spun her around, crushing his lips against hers in a passionate bruising kiss. When they parted for air he took her hand in his and led her towards the barn. Once inside it was definitely drier but there was a huge hole in the middle of the roof. “There’s a hay loft. Let’s check it out.” He told her as he dragged her toward the ladder. “That doesn’t look very safe.” She stated. “Don’t worry. I’ll go first.” He soothed her. It had about ten rungs on it and he made it almost to the top before one snapped under his weight. She gasped before he crawled out of sight. “It’s safe just watch out for the broken rung.” He said as he stuck his head and one arm over the edge to guide her. She quickly climbed up and when she reached the broken bar he merely grabbed her arm and swung her up, laughing at her surprised screams.

She righted herself and looked around the loft for being abandoned it still had several bales and piles of hay scattered throughout it and a few horse blankets. She watched him lean against a large pile a blanket underneath him as he beckoned her to him. She crawled towards him and stopped at his side resting on her boots. He watched as several droplets ran from her hairline down over her pouty lips, a droplet got stuck on her lip when she gasped as he grabbed her and placed her on his lap. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful it hurts sometimes. You know that?” He said, his southern drawl making the word ‘fucking’ sound like pure sin. She just shook her head and giggled. “What do you want, cowboy? Hmm?” She whispered as leaned into him. She took his hat from his head and put it on her own, tipping it back so she could trace her tongue over his ear. He hissed and bucked his hips into her covered sex. “You want me to ride you like the stallion you are? Is that it?” She teased as she rolled her hips into his. “Yes.” He groaned as he lifted her dress off in one clean sweep and threw it behind her. She turned her head to follow it and her heart sank when it disappeared from view underneath the loft.

He took her moment of distraction to push her panties aside and thrust two of his fingers into her heat. They moaned in unison as he set a languid pace like they had all the time in the world. Maybe they did the storm was still raging on outside and they could hear the rain hitting the roof and the ground from the hole in it. Even though it was slow and sensual, she was being brought to the edge quickly. A particular thrust hit her sweet spot just right and she came all over his fingers and pants with a silent scream. “See, so fucking beautiful.” He told her as he removed his fingers to work his pants open enough to free his cock. He gripped her hip with one hand and stroked her juices over his shaft with the other then he lined her up and let her sink down on him. She teased just the head in and rolled her hips with a flourish that sent electricity through the both of them. “Ride me.” He demanded as he gripped her waist tightly and thrust up, seating himself to the hilt as she screamed out.

She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hat to keep it in place as she began to roll her hips, bouncing up and down every other minute. “Fuck, that’s a sight.” He hissed when she picked up the pace and shoved her breasts in his face. He took the invitation and sucked a nipple into his mouth greedily. He nipped at the bud blurring the line between pain and pleasure before he soothed it with his tongue and gave the other one the same treatment. He released her with a wet pop and snaked one hand to where they were joined, pressing it onto her clit. “Come on, babe. Cum for me. Let me feel you squeeze me tight and gush all over me.” He said as he flicked her clit and she let go with a long keening wail. He stilled seated deep inside her to feel her clench around him. Before she could come down he flipped them so she was caged in underneath him.

He took his hat off her head and put it back on his then smirked down at her. “My turn.” He teased as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back it pushing her forward a bit. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her boots together under his ass. The new angle allowed him deeper access, he slowed his pace and took a moment to just watch her. Her mouth was open in pleasure, her hair was still wet and a few pieces of hay were stuck in and she had a thin sheen of sweat on her skin. “I love you so much.” He told her as he leaned down onto his forearms and took her face in his hands, kissing her like she would vanish if he let her go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged the short hair at the nape of his neck as the kiss deepened. He pulled away with a groan and picked up his pace when her heels dug onto him. Slow and sensual turned hard and rough. The only sounds to be heard was skin slapping skin, grunts and moans and distance thunder.

He dipped his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. “I’m so close. Cum with me?” She breathed out. He braced himself on one arm and snaked the other between them to play her to completion. “Where?” He asked when his thrusts turned sloppy and erratic. “Inside me. Fill me up, please?” She begged as her nails dug into his neck. “Are you sure?” He asked as he snapped his head up to look at her. She nodded as a wave of pleasure overtook her before she clenched around him and her vision went white. He followed her a few minutes later and filled her with his warmth. He pulled out with a groan and she winced. He adjusted their position as he righted himself and his clothes. He pulled her to his side and covered her with extra blankets. “I could stay here forever.” She said sleepily. “It is peaceful.” He yawned out. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep and he had tried really hard to stay awake. When he awoke it was dark now and the moon high in the night sky, casting an ethereal glow over everything. “Shit.” He said as he noticed her shivering beside him despite his body heat and the blankets. He moved to shift his position but his legs were stiff from being kept straight for too long. She murmured in her sleep but he couldn’t make it out. “Hey, babe. Wake up.” He said as he shook her gently. “What time is it?” She croaked out voice thick from sleep and hoarse from screaming. “I’m not sure. Stay here while I go find your dress.” He told her as he climbed down and she just hummed an affirmative.

She heard him curse lowly and then climb back up. “About your dress. It’s a mess.” He said as he showed her the article of clothing. “Oh. It looks like it got into a fight with the mud.” She stated. “You can wear my shirt. I have an extra in the Jeep, yeah?” He told her as he shed the aforementioned piece of clothing. She cursed when the cool night air hit her skin. “Keep the blankets around you too. I don’t want you to get sick.” He said as he climbed back down halfway and motioned for her to follow. She followed him and he helped her down all the way. “I’m sorry about your surprise.” She apologized as he just shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Honestly this was probably a much better surprise.” He told her as he led her back to the Jeep. “Now let’s get home before we catch our death.” She laughed out as he nodded his head in agreement. It took little to no time to get the Jeep unstuck from its prison and they were off shortly after. She fell back asleep quickly and he kept one eye on the road and one eye on her. “Honey we’re home.” He whispered into her ear as they pulled up into the drive she merely hummed. He sighed out and after he parked the car walked over to the passenger side he scooped her up and carried her into the house. He made a beeline for their room and laid her down taking off her boots and tucking her in before he fell into bed beside her sleep taking him by surprise again.

**_3 weeks later_ **

She was in the bathroom again as she hadn’t been able to keep anything down in at least a week. “Ugh, I feel like walking death.” She grumbled into the porcelain bowl below her. “Do you think we should take you to the doctor?” He asked from the bedroom. “Later today. Right now I just want to sleep.” She acquiesced as she stumbled out of the bathroom and nearly into the bed. Hours later they were in the parking lot of the local clinic. “Come on, babe. Let’s go figure out what’s making you sick.” He said as he grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over it soothingly. She nodded and let him lead her in. Half an hour later she was telling the doctor her symptoms. A few unseemly tests later she sat there in shock.

She was far away in her own mind and couldn’t hear the doctor telling her anything. “That’s impossible.” She finally managed to breathe out. “It’s really not. Sometimes people get lucky. You got lucky. I’m not going to tell him but you should and soon.” The woman sighed out clearly exasperated with her. She was in the waiting area when he came back from a food run. “I got you some soup, crackers and ginger ale. Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked frozen on the spot by the crestfallen look on her face. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. “Are you serious? That’s wonderful.” He beamed then frowned at her expression. “You’re not mad?” She questioned. “God, no. Anything but, I’m so happy.” He nearly shouted. He picked her up and swung her around laughing as she squealed. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna throw up on you.” She stated. “Sorry.” He apologized as he set her on her feet. “I guess you’re stuck with me now.” She laughed out. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He countered.

**_2 years later_ **

She wandered outside as she realized it was too quiet in the house. “Sweetie, what’re you doing with Thunder?” She asked their one year old son who was standing by the refurbished barn with their prized stallion. “Daddy.” The little boy beamed. “Daddy, what?” She questioned as she picked him up. “Daddy. Surprise. Hiding.” He told her. “Is that so? You know where don’t you?” She asked him and smiled when he nodded his head enthusiastically. She grabbed Thunder’s reins with her free hand and led him back to the barn. She stopped in the open door way when she saw him on bended knee, sans cowboy hat and dressed in a dress shirt and dress pants with a ring box in his hand. “What’s this?” She asked as she set the little boy down and dropped the horse’s reins. “We’d like to ask you something.” He said and placed their son on his bent knee. “Be ours forever?” They asked together and she felt her heart swell in her chest at the moment. “Yes. Of course I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She said as he slipped the ring on her finger and both boys hugged her tight.

They were relaxing on the porch later that night. “I thought you were done with surprises.” She sighed out. “Me? Never.” He laughed out. “You’re last two surprises were pretty spectacular. Buying this piece of land. Buying Thunder.” She mused. “I’ll never stop surprising you.” He vowed. “Just as I’ll never stop loving you.” She countered.


End file.
